


The Curse of Youth

by shirotora84



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirotora84/pseuds/shirotora84
Summary: At first glance, Scootaloo seemed like just your average twelve year old, full of optimism and energy. She, however, is not your average twelve year old.Unless your average Twelve year old was twenty-three.Eleven years ago, Scootaloo accidentally fell into the Fountain of Youth. Now a mare, but with the body of a filly, she tries to live a normal life with college, a job, and maybe find love. While the first two weren't too difficult for her, the last was a bit of a challenge, with everyone either not interested, weirded out by her appearance, or just a pervert looking to fulfill their pedo fantasies.When an old fillyhood crush moves back to Ponyville, though, she finds that perhaps love just might be possible after all.





	1. Daring Do and the Stupid Filly That Should Have Stayed Home

“I can't believe you would do something so stupid!” Rainbow Dash fumed. “I thought you grew out of that phase! I know your friends have!”

Scootaloo's eyes never left the ground, genuinely ashamed of herself. It had seemed like a good idea at the time; just sneak onto Daring's plane and go on an adventure with the two coolest ponies in Equestria.

How was she supposed to know the stories in Daring's books were altered to make them 'foal friendly'?

The thick gauze on her neck where the thug’s knife cut into her was more than enough of a reminder of that mistake.

“And now, Geralt has the key to the Temple of Eternity,” Rainbow continued.

“Yeah, well, the damage's done.” Daring said, standing up from where she was hunched over a map of the jungle. “Come on. We need to stop him.”

Rainbow sighed. “You're right. Come on Scootaloo. It's not safe to leave you here alone.” She shot a hard glare at the filly. “But you had better do exactly what we say, when we say, got it?”

“Y-yes, ma'am,” Scootaloo said quickly.

“Good. Now, come on.”

\------------------------------------------------------

The trio crept through the passageways of the ancient temple, eyes and ears open for any sign of Geralt. Daring led the way whip in one hand while her other hovered near her pistol. Scootaloo was in the middle, with Rainbow bringing up the rear with a machete.

Every now and then, Daring would pause to look at some of the strange writing on the wall before deciding which way to go.

After Celestia knows how long, Scootaloo decided that tomb raiding was actually pretty boring. It was nothing but walk, look at a wall, walk some more, look at another wall, rinse, repeat.

They had yet to even encounter one, single booby trap. The twinge of pain along her neck reminded her that that was probably a good thing, but it didn't change the fact that she was bored.

Finally, after who knows how long, they came across a large stone door, three times their height, hanging wide open.

“Damn, he's already here,” Daring whispered.

She drew her pistol, twisting it around and holding it to Rainbow Dash. “You know how to use one of these?”

“Tsk, yeah,” Rainbow scoffed as she took the weapon. “Wonderbolt, remember.”

“I'll head in and lure him out. As soon as you have a clear shot, take it.”

The only reply was a thump followed by Rainbow hitting the ground and Scootaloo shrieking.

Daring spun around to late. One of the burly griffin henchmen had her own pistol pointed at the filly's head.

“Move,” he ordered as the the second took Dash.

They were ushered into a large room with a pool, about the size of a small swimming pool, filled with glowing water in the center. Around it, two more henchmen were setting up equipment along with Geralt, himself.

“Gut afternoon, Mizz Do,” Geralt said, turning to face her with a smug grin on his short beak. “You are late.”

“Sorry, I'll start breaking your face as soon as possible.”

Rainbow grunted as she was dropped unceremoniously on the ground.

She groaned as she slowly pushed herself up and threatened. “I'm going to personally tear out the gizzard of whoever hit me.”

“Oh, really?” said the griffin that struck her, pointing an SMG at her.

“Gunther, iz zat anyway to treat a guest?” Geralt chided, sarcastically.

“Do you really need this stuff just to go swimming in a magic pool?” Scootaloo asked.

“Very observant, kleine maus,” Geralt praised. “Vile I do intend to partake, what kind of person would I be if I did not share my discovery with ze world?”

Daring growled, “Yeah, right. I'm sure you're so selfless.”

Geralt laughed, “Only a fool iz selfless, Mizz Do. I intend to profit from ziz, but zat does not make it any less noble, does it?”

“It does when only the super rich can ever afford it,” Rainbow snarled, punching the ground in her anger.

The impact jarred something loose after countless centuries, as an old, decayed floor trap was triggered. The whistle of fast moving projectiles whizzed through the air.

The griffin holding Scootaloo jolted, gasping as his grip on the filly tightened briefly before he slackened and toppled over.

“Vell... zat vaz unexpected.”

Scootaloo looked down at the dead body, panic gripping her, and began backing away.

“Somevan grab her before she-”

Too late. Her foot came down on empty air.

Gravity took hold, pulling Scootaloo down into the cold, bright water of the fountain with a splash. The pool lit up, brighter and brighter until it was blinding to look at. With the crackle of magic, the light erupted in a wave, knocking everyone still standing off their feet and destroying all the delicate equipment.

“Scoots!” Rainbow called, struggling to stand. “Scootaloo!”

“I'm okay!” came a voice from the water, coughing. “I think I swallowed some.”

As Scootaloo crawled out of the pool, Geralt stumbled toward the pool in a daze.

“Vat did you do?” he whimpered. “Zere... Zere is no magic... You destroyed it...” He turned toward Scootaloo, pure rage in his eyes. “You destroyed it!”

Geralt's hand whipped up, pistol in hand.

Three loud shots made Scootaloo flinch. Confusion filled her thoughts. Was he trying to shoot her? Did he miss? She didn’t feel anything but a warmth spreading on her front.

Scootaloo looked down at her chest. A red stain was spreading across her shirt, feeling warm.

Is that...

“Scootaloo!” Someone called from far off.

A cold feeling started from her hands and feet, climbing as the world seemed to tilt.

\------------------------------------------------------

Scootaloo couldn't help but smile as she woke from one of the most restful sleeps she ever had. Not only was she feeling more rested than she had in ages, she had a pretty cool dream about exploring a temple with Darring Do and Rainbow Dash... At least until the end.

It would've gotten awesome again if I didn't wake up, she assured herself.

Her eyes fluttered open and she laid there staring at the canvas ceiling of the tent.

She frowned at that. Wait... I'm not in the crate? So, we did land, but... She shot up, breath coming heavy as a hand reached up to her neck. She jerked away from the gauze as if it burned to the touch. Then, her gaze lowered to her bandaged chest.

She very nearly began freaking out right there, but voices from outside provided a much needed distraction.

She crept to the exit, ears perked. It sounded like they were talking about breakfast.

Scootaloo very carefully unzipped the door so she could hear better.

“-did you sleep?” came Daring Do's voice.

“I didn't.”

Scootaloo blinked in confusion. That had sounded almost like Rainbow Dash, but it couldn't have been. It sounded... broken.

“How could I sleep when my little sister is dying?”

Dying?! She can't mean me. I feel great. Unless... She twisted around, nearly expecting to see her own lifeless body lying behind her. Thankfully, there was only the sheets.

Relieved she wasn’t a ghost, she turned her attention back to the two mares.

“You don't know that,” Daring said, trying to comfort Rainbow. “There's always hope.”

“What hope?!” Rainbow suddenly snapped, startling Scootaloo. “She took three slugs to the chest! Did you not see how much blood there was?! I... I'm terrified to even go in there.” Rainbow's anger broke, replaced by a soul crushing sobbing. “I know when I do, she'll be gone.”

“R-Rainbow?” Scootaloo wasn't even aware she had left the tent, much less spoke, yet the expressions on Rainbow's and Daring's faces confirmed she did. “Wh-what happened? Am I...”

“Scootaloo!” Rainbow was up in a flash, rushing to embrace her little sister. “How?”

“I-I don't know? Am I really dying?” She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.

“I don't think so,” Daring said, grinning ear to ear. “I hoped this would happen, but... well, I didn't want to get Rainbow's hopes up in case I was wrong.”

“What? What happened?” Rainbow asked.

“I did notice how much blood she lost, yet her heart was still beating strongly,” Daring explained. “I had feared it might have just been denial, but it seems the Fountain of Youth isn't so much a fountain of 'youth' as much as a fountain of ‘health’.

“Do you mind if I check your wounds?” Daring asked Scootaloo.

Scootaloo swallowed nervously and shook her head.

Daring began unwinding the bandages. Scootaloo tried to keep from blushing, but the embarrassment from having the two mares staring and her increasingly bare chest was too much.

Rainbow's shock was evident as the last of the cloth was removed. “There's no mark at all. Not even a scar.”

Daring moved to the gauze on Scootaloo's neck, slowly pealing that away, too, and frowning at what she saw.

“It must only affect wounds sustained afterward.”

“What does that mean?” Scootaloo asked.

“It means at least you'll have an awesome scar on your neck,” Rainbow assured.

“Let me go ahead and check the sutures while we have this off.”

While Daring did that, Scootaloo crossed her arms over herself and asked, “Where's my shirt?”

Daring paused to give her an apologetic look. “I had to cut it off, sorry. We'll cover you with the bandages until we can get you something more suitable.”

Scootaloo laughed, mournfully, over her lost garment. “It's a good thing I didn't care about that shirt that much.”

“So... what does all this mean?” Rainbow asked. “For Scoots, I mean.”

Daring finished wrapping Scootaloo's neck and started on her chest, sighing as she pondered the question.

“I'm not sure. It depends how long the effects last and their extent. Though, I wouldn't worry about that too much. Things like this usually only last anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks. You'll be back to normal in no time.”


	2. 12 Going on 23

11 Years later...

Scootaloo groaned, trying to fight back a building headache.

“Come on, just a movie,” insisted the bane of Scootaloo's existence, an earth pony stallion named Creeper Vine.

“For the last time, no,” she insisted, again.

“You might enjoy yourself. You didn't even give me a chance last time.”

“That's because you wanted me to dress up in a Neighponese middle school uniform.”

“It would have been adorable, though,” he said.

Scootaloo snapped, “That's the problem! Did it not occur to you that I don't like being treated like a kid! I'm a mare, dammit! Now get lost before I taze you again!”

“Alright, alright,” he said, backing away.

Scootaloo absently rubbed the scar on her neck. She was finally starting to get the respect she deserved, but that didn't stop some ponies from treating her like she was a foal. She understood why they did, of course, but that didn't stop it from being a pain.

She sighed and continued her trek.

Finally, her destination came into view, The Purple Dragon Pub. This was a special place to her. Not only was it the place she and her friends gather after classes, but it was the only pub in all of Canterlot that would serve her.

With a smile worming its way onto her face, she walked in.

“Hey, Skull Crack,” she greeted the bouncer. “Crack any skulls?”

The burly earth pony laughed. “Not yet, but the night's still young.”

Scootaloo strolled past, hopped on a bar stool, and ordered, “Hard cider and a shot of cinnamon schnapps.”

“Very funny kid,” said a voice she didn't recognize. “Get out of here before I call the guard.”

Scootaloo stared at the pegasus behind the bar for several seconds before groaning.

“Spike!” She hollered. “Get your scaly ass out here!”

“Hey,” said the smiling dragon as he stepped out from the kitchen. “The usual?”

“You know this kid?” the pegasus asked Spike.

“Oh... Oh! Sorry, Scootaloo, it completely slipped my mind,” Spike apologized before turning to the pegasus. “Dusty, this is Scootaloo. Long story short, magical mishap, she's twenty-three.”

“Ponyville?” Dusty asked.

“Ponyville,” Spike and Scootaloo answered simultaneously.

Dusty wasted no time pouring Scootaloo's cider and schnapps. “Sorry about the mix up. This one's on me.”

“Thanks, I need this, right now,” Scootaloo replied with a grateful smile.

“Let me guess, Creeper?” said a welcomed voice behind her

Scootaloo turned around to see Applebloom walking up to the bar.

Scoots scoffed. “How'd you guess?”

“Cause he's 'bout the only guy that gets to ya like that,” Applebloom replied.

“Where's Sweets?” Scootaloo asked.

“She's finishing up a new song,” Applebloom said. “She'll join us soon.”

Scootaloo's friends had been an invaluable pillar of strength for Scootaloo since the accident that left her perpetually young. Without them, she would certainly have been driven mad.

When they had graduated high school, Scootaloo worried they would drift apart in college. With Applebloom looking for a degree in alchemy – specializing in agricultural alchemy – Sweetie going for business and Scootaloo studying aeronautical engineering, she thought they were doomed to different schools. However, Twilight pulled some strings and got them into Canterlot University.

With Spike having moved back to Canterlot when Silver Spoon found out she was pregnant – as Ponyville didn't have doctors that knew how to treat hybrid foals – she had him, too, as well as his pub. Plus, there was all the other regulars of the Purple Dragon that she had gotten to know.

“Well, she better hurry up,” Spike said as he headed back toward the kitchen. “I'd like to see all you girls before you leave.”

Scootaloo poured her schnapps into her cider and took a sip, savoring the delicious, apple pie flavor.

\------------------------------------------------------

Scootaloo was brought abruptly awake by the train's whistle as it pulled into Ponyville Station. With a yawn, she got to her feet and grabbed her bag from under her bench.

“Have a nice nap?” Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo chuckled. “I always sleep great. It’s the only good thing about my curse.”

“Oh? And the near immortality ain't a plus?” Applebloom teased.

“It would be if a certain pony didn't like using me as a guinea pig to test potions that make my spleen explode.”

“That was one time,” Applebloom defended.

“And two that ate a hole through my stomach,” Scootaloo stated.

“And the one that made her literally vomit up her lungs,” Sweetie added.

“Not helping,” Applebloom said, glaring at Sweetie. “Besides, would you rather I test these on somepony else?”

“Of course not, but that doesn't mean I like it,” Scootaloo said. “It may not kill me, but it feels like it does.”

“Come on, you two. You can argue about that later,” Sweetie interrupted. “I want to see everypony.”

“Yeah, let's go,” Scootaloo agreed.

The trio disembarked into the waiting arms of friends and family alike.

Applebloom, despite being a head taller and more muscular than Applejack, still found herself in a bone crushing hug that lifted her off her feet from the older mare.

Sweetie's reunion with her family was a little more reserved, though no less embarrassing with her dad wearing one of her band's shirts and her mother trying to 'talk hip'.

Scootaloo wasn't spared though, her mother rushed her, letting off a barrage of questions like 'have you been eating right' and 'has anyone been picking on you'. Scootaloo loved her mother, but she had been so over protective since the accident.

“Come on, Firefly, let the mare breath,” Rainbow Dash interrupted. “We talked about this, remember.”

Scootaloo smiled at her mentor and big sister. She still found it surprising how much Rainbow had changed since that day. Sure, she was still cocky and headstrong, but she was much more mature and considerate.

“Hey, sis,” Scootaloo greeted. “How's stuff?”

“Better now that my first fan is back in town,” Rainbow greeted. “How's egghead training?”

“Fun. I learned how to make stuff explode,” Scootaloo shot a cocky grin.

“Yeah, eggheads are good at that. Just ask Twilight.”

They shared a laugh as Scootaloo's mom just rolled her eye and giggled. “I hope you didn't blow yourself up.”

“Uh... N-no...” Scootaloo said, stiffly. “Maybe a little?”

Firefly sighed. “I swear, you're just like your father. Go on and have fun. We'll talk tonight.”

“'Kay. Later, mom,” Scootaloo said as she ran off with Rainbow.

\------------------------------------------------------

No one was surprised that Pinkie threw a party for the returning trio. It would have actually been more surprising is she hadn't, which had actually crossed Pinkie's mind. Thankfully, she decided that wouldn't be a very fun surprise.

All their friends that still lived in Ponyville were there; Twist, Pipsqueak, Diamond Tiara, and even the Cake twins. A few other influential ponies in their lives were present, as well, including Miss Cheerilee and Zecora.

“...She was in such a rush, she ran out the room, down the hall, and halfway across the quad before she realized she was in nothing but panties and a tee shirt!” Everyone busted out laughing as Scootaloo finished telling her story.

Applebloom was blushing slightly in embarrassment, but could still find the humor enough to laugh. “Yeah, and the rest of the day wasn't no better. Ponies started callin' me Applebloomers after that.”

Scootaloo laughed. “Still better than Scootaloli.”

“I think the only one of you that likes her nickname is Sweetie Black, over here,” Twist joked

“Hey, speaking of whom,” Scootaloo said, turning to the sweet unicorn. “Tell us about this new song of yours.”

“Oh, well, it's about being reunited with a past love, and doing anything to reclaim what was lost.”

“What's it called?” asked Diamond.

“Blood-stained Soul.”

Applebloom suddenly gasped as her eyes locked onto something near the door. “No way. Is that... Sweetie, Ah think that song might be more appropriate now than anythin' else.”

“What? Why?” Sweetie asked, following Applebloom's eyes. “Oh my gosh.”

“What's up?” Scootaloo asked, getting tired of being kept in the dark but unable to see over everyone else. “Bloom, gimme a lift.”

Applebloom lowered a hand, palm up, and Scootaloo leaped up, using her wings for extra lift and standing on Applebloom's hand.

Finally able to see over the crowd, she could see a rather small, yet handsome pegasus, with a light blue-gray coat, a black and dark gray mane, and grayish purple eyes. It was a pony Scootaloo could never forget, especially since most of her fillyhood was spent pining over him.

“Is that Rumble?” Scootaloo asked, anxiously.

“Yeah. We haven't seen him since...” Sweetie trailed off, trying to remember.

“Before I went for a swim in an ancient ruin,” Scootaloo finished.

His parents had gotten a job in the main branch of the Trottingham Weather Department just months before Scootaloo's 'adventure'.

“I gotta get out'a here!” Scootaloo panicked, jumping off Applebloom's hand. “He can't see me like this!”

“Uh, Scootaloo...” Applebloom began, her voice deadpanned.

“What?!” Scootaloo looked over and saw the source of her panic looking at her with wide eyes. “Oh... Hi, Rumble... Long time no see.” She tried and failed to sound nonchalant.

“Scootaloo?” he asked in disbelief. “Wow... you really are still a filly.”

Panic was quickly replaced by anger as she snapped, “I'm not a filly! I'm a mare that just happens to look like like a filly!”

rumble threw his hands up in defense. “Whoa, sorry. I know you're a mare. I just meant that, you know, physically you're a filly.”

Scootaloo sighed. “No, I'm sorry. I need to stop letting that piss me off so much. I always get mad because ponies that can't know otherwise think I'm a kid.”

Applebloom and the others slowly moved away, giving the two time to catch up.

“Yeah, but they didn't know you were an adult, I did,” Rumble persisted. “I can only imagine how hard it is on you.” He cracked a grin. “Especially if you're trying to get a drink.”

Scootaloo laughed, hard and genuine. “You have no idea. The only place I can get one is Spike's pub, and even then whenever he hires somepony new, they hassle me. And don't even get me started on getting a date.”

“How do you mean?” Rumble asked in genuine curiosity.

“Look at me. The only guys interested are either perverts or are too weirded out by how I look.”

“Oh...” Rumble said, finally understanding. “I... guess I can see some ponies thinking like that.”

“Yeah, and there's a few guys I would have loved to spend time with, you know.” Scootaloo's mood feel a bit. “This guy in my trigonometry class, this other guy that works at the skatepark, you-” Scootaloo's hands shot up to her mouth, too late to stop her treacherous tongue from selling her out.

“Me? Really?” Rumble asked, shocked.

“W-well, I mean, I used to have a crush on you, you know, when we were younger,” Scootaloo said, trying to salvage her pride. “I mean, I don't really anymore, and even if I did, it's not like you'd want to go with me, anyway.”

“How do you figure?” Rumble asked.

Scootaloo gave Rumble a look that said 'Are you serious?'

“I mean... I kinda had a crush on you, too. I just thought a cool filly like you wouldn't want anything to do with a dweeb like me.”

“Dweeb? Dude, you were the strongest flier of any kid I ever saw,” Scootaloo objected. “I've seen you fly through storms that most adults couldn't face. You were never a dweeb.”

Rumble blushed. “I, uh... have a confession. I didn't come here for your welcome home party. Heck, I didn't even know you were ever gone. I came looking for you.”

Scootaloo's heart started thundering in her chest. “Wh-why?”

“I got a job with the Ponyville Weather Team, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to maybe go out with me to celebrate, but then Pinkie found me and told me what happened to you, and...”

Scootaloo sighed. “And now you'd feel weird when I look like this.”

“A-actually... Now I'm worried you'd think I'm just a pervert for saying... I still want to.”

“You... Really?” Scootaloo gave him a skeptical look. “Even though I look like... this?”

Rumble shrugged. “Okay, you're short. So am I. I don't really care. I like you because you've always been so confident and you never let your fears get in your way.

“So... maybe... we can catch a movie tomorrow?”

Scootaloo held back a cheer of ecstatic delight and settled for a more proper, “I'd like that.”

“Alright! Um, I can't stay long, though. I still have stuff to unpack. Can I get you some punch?”

“Sure.”

As soon as he turned his back, she turned to her friends, waiting just a dozen feet away, and threw a fist in the air in silent triumph.


	3. Dinner, and a Movie

Scootaloo couldn't help humming a little tune as she opened her closet, dropping the towel she had wrapped around her. She shuffled through her clothes, selecting a pair of short shorts and a sexy little halter top.

As soon as she turned around, though, the clothes were wrenched from her grasp by a green aura.

Scootaloo,shrieked throwing one arm across her chest as the other hand covered her crotch. “Sweetie, what the hell?!”

“I've seen you naked plenty of times before,” Sweetie Belle said as she strolled casually into the room. “Besides, based on your clothing choices, you need my help.”

Scootaloo dropped her hands but kept her glare. “What's wrong with those? I think they're sexy.”

“Which is the problem,” Sweetie said, moving to the closet. “You don't want to go for sexy on a first date.”

“Why not?”

Sweetie rolled her eyes. “Because unless you're looking to put out, sexy sends the wrong message. You want cute, smart, funny, and an undertone of sexy.” She searched through the options. “Here we go, a pair of capri pants, and a sleeveless blouse. Just sexy enough to keep him wanting more, but not enough to make you look slutty. Now underwear.”

“He's not going to be seeing them, Sweetie,” Scootaloo groaned. “Any pair will do.”

“Well, just in case, let's go with these,” Sweetie said grabbing a pair of simple pink panties. “You still don't wear a bra?”

Scootaloo scoffed. “For what?”

Sweetie rolled her eyes. “So he can take it off, of course. Guys like that.”

“I'm not going to be sleeping with him,” Scootaloo groaned as he pulled on her underwear. “I doubt he even wants to.”

Sweetie giggled. “I bet he will. When a stallion loves you, it doesn't matter what you look like.”

Scootaloo buttoned her pants above her tail and said, “Yeah, well, even then, it's not going to happen just yet.”

“Then get a couple for when it does.”

Scootaloo pulled the blouse over her head and asked, “button me up.”

Sweetie buttoned up the back, just beneath Scootaloo's wings.

“How do I look?” Scootaloo asked.

“Hmm...” Sweetie examined her for a moment. “A little makeup might help.”

Scootaloo pondered that for a moment. “Okay, a little bit.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Scootaloo was a little nervous as she approached the Sunflower Cafe. She could see Rumble already waiting for her just by the door, and couldn't help second guessing herself.

Why did I let Sweetie put that perfume on me? I smell like a flower, she thought to herself. Maybe that's a good thing, though.Maybe he likes flowers.

“Hey. Rumble!” Scootaloo called.

Immediately, he looked up and smiled. “Hey. You look nice.”

“So do you.”

Rumble stood there, awkwardly swinging his arms for a few seconds before saying, “Wanna go inside?”

“Heck, yeah,” Scootaloo answered, enthusiastically. “I'm starving.”

Scootaloo giggled as Rumble opened the door for her. “Still a gentlestallion, I see.”

“Mom raised me well,” he replied, confidently.

The pair strolled in and found a quiet, secluded table in the back. There weren't many ponies there at the time so they had a bit more privacy.

“I can not believe my eyes,” came a familiar voice with a hint of a Prench accent. “Is that Rumble?”

“Hello, Souffle,” Rumble returned. “Long time, no see.”

“And with Miss Scootaloo, no less,” Souffle gave the little mare a sly grin. “Would this happen to be a romantic evening?”

Scootaloo blushed slightly. “Hopefully.”

“Well, then perhaps I can offer you something special?”

Rumble smiled and replied, “That sounds great, thanks.”

Souffle gave them a nod and headed off to the kitchen.

Soon after, a young mare approached, carrying a platter of appetizers in her hands and a bucket in her magic.

“Here's something to start off with, and a little something else, compliments of Miss Belle,” the waitress said, placing the platter in front of them, and setting the bucket on the edge of the table.

The waitress took two glasses and a bottle of wine from the bucket. “This is a twelve year old Steelhoof red, made from Minoan redhorn grapes and pomegranate.”

“Sounds fancy,” Scootaloo said.

The waitress smiled and took her leave.

Rumble too his glass and held it out. “So... a toast?”

Scootaloo giggled and took her own. “To what?”

“Uh...” Rumble hesitated, thinking. “To... Health?”

“How about to us?” Scootaloo amended. “To a long and fruitful relationship.”

“That'll work,” Rumble chuckled, clicking his glass to hers.

Scootaloo took a sip. “Mmm. That's pretty good.”

Rumble nodded in agreement. “So... I'm sorry if this is a sore topic, but I have to know; What happened?”

Scootaloo chuckled, swirling her wine in the glass. “No, it's fine.”

She took another sip and took one of the little cheese and avocado crackers from the platter, giving herself time to gather her thoughts. “So, you remember a couple years ago, when Miss Yearling admitted that she was Daring Do?”

“Yeah, when she announced her retirement,” Rumble said.

“Well, a few ponies already knew, including me and Rainbow Dash,” Scootaloo explained. “You know Quick Shot?”

“The pegasus she teams up with in a couple of the books, yeah,” Rumble confirmed. “She's Rainbow Dash, isn't she?”

Scootaloo nodded. “Yeah, and do you remember the one with her little sister?”

Rumble's eyes widened in realization. “Holy crap, that was you?! You... you fell into the fountain of youth?!”

Scootaloo laughed. “Yeah. I mean, it didn't happen exactly like that, but it got the gist of it.”

“So, you're immortal?”

“Maybe. I mean, I've regrown limbs and organs, and even part of my brain. It didn’t even mess with my memory, so it’s pretty likely,” Scootaloo explained.

“Wow,” Rumble leaned in to refill their glasses. “So, what have you been doing all this time?”

“I’ve been living my life,” Scootaloo answered. “We found out real quick I can heal just about anything, but we didn't realize I stopped aging for a few years. Despite that, I just tried to live a normal life. I went through high school, got into Canterlot U and I'll be getting my master's in aeronautical engineering next year.”

“Wait, you're studying aeronautical engineering?” Rumble said, holding back a laugh.

“What, you think I'm too dumb to do it?” Scootaloo shot, irritated.

“No, I don't think you're dumb,” Rumble quickly defended, “but that's a pretty advanced field, isn't it?”

Scootaloo sighed, slumping in her chair. “Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Yeah, it's pretty advanced, but the Fountain did more than just give me super healing and eternal puberty. It's like it rewired everything about me to make me better. I'm smarter, faster, and I can even fly, though not that well.”

“Seriously?” Rumble said, surprised. “I thought the doctor said you weren't going to be able to, ever.”

“Yeah, my manaways were deformed, but the Fountain fixed them. Now, the only reason I'm a weak flier is because my wings are still stunted from the lack of magic. Now, I have the magic, but not the means to use it properly.”

The waitress reappeared with their entrees, placing a pair of plates of eggplant parmigiana with angel hair pasta and marinara sauce.

“This looks great,” Rumble said. “My thanks to the chef.”

Scootaloo placed her napkin in her lap and grabbed her fork, cutting a piece of the breaded eggplant. “What about you? What was Trottingham like?”

Rumble swallowed a bit of bread stick before answering, “It was cool. It's a lot different than Equestria, and took a bit of getting used to, but I liked it. The food sucked, though.”

Scootaloo nearly spit out a mouthful of noodles. She quickly swallowed and let out her laugh without the danger of covering her date in marinara. “Well, it's a good thing you're back.”

“For more reasons than just the food,” Rumble added with a warm smile.

\------------------------------------------------------

“I'm stuffed,” Scootaloo said with a content sigh as she stepped out into the cool evening air.

“Same here,” Rumble agreed. “I'm just trying to figure out how you ate more than me. Where did you put it all?”

Scootaloo giggled, leaning against him as they walked toward the theater.

“You wanna fly there?” Rumble asked.

“With how much I ate and the wine, that would be a bad idea,” Scootaloo warned, playfully.

Rumble chuckled, “So you can eat like a sumo, but drink like a breezie.”

Scootaloo gave him a teasing jab to the rib. “First, I'm just slightly tipsy, and second, the effects of alcohol is dependent on body mass, of which I have very little.”

“So, you're a lightweight in every sense?” Rumble joked.

“Pretty much,” Scootaloo agreed.

The two walked in silence for a time, Scootaloo leaning on Rumble and Rumble wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They got a few funny looks from others, but they ignored it. They were too busy enjoying each other's presence.

Finally, though, a question that had been nagging at Scootaloo had to be asked. “How far do you see this going for us?”

“What? The date?” Rumble quirked an eyebrow.

“No, us being together,” Scootaloo specified. “I know this is only a first date, but I think it's important to think about exactly what you're getting into with me. Regardless of how old I actually am, physically, I'm twelve. You realize what that means if you continue to be with me, right?”

Rumble nodded. “It means anypony that sees us together will think I'm some pervert, trying to get a filly into bed.”

“A-and it means that... eventually... that not-a-filly might... want to get into bed with you.” Scootaloo felt her face heat up.

“Wh-what?!”Rumble flinched.

“I don't mean right now, but eventually,” Scootaloo explained. “I mean, that's where relationships tend to go, right? Would you be comfortable with that and could you deal with what other ponies see?”

Rumble thought on that before replying, “I don't know. Sure, when I look at you, I see a mare that just happens to look younger than she is, but that... I want to say I would be fine with it, but I really can't. I guess we'll just have to find out if we get that far.

“As for what others see, I could care less.”

Scootaloo couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. “Still the same old Rumble.”

“And you're still the same old Scootaloo.”

Scootaloo giggled at that. “What do you want to see?”

“How about Donut Steel 3?”

“That movie looks even more ridiculous, cheesy, and stupid than the first two, so... yeah, let's go,” Scootaloo said, pulling Rumble by the hand.

As they approached, Scootaloo smiled at a familiar face at the ticket booth.

“Hey, Pound,” she greeted. “You're not working with your parents?”

Pound returned the smile and answered, “Nah, I'm not really needed at the bakery, so I decided to get a job here, instead. Otherwise, it would get too crowded in the kitchen.”

“Makes sense,” Rumble agreed. “Can we get two for Donut Steel 3, please?”

Tickets and bits were exchanged and the new couple bid the younger pegasus good evening and went inside.

After getting two drinks and a large popcorn to share, they made their way into the theater and found a couple empty seats near the back.

“You see the first two?” Scootaloo asked.

Rumble snortled. “Yeah, they were stupid, and I loved it.”

Scootaloo laughed. “Then there's hope for us, yet. The art of the mindless action is all but lost.”

The lights faded as the speakers came to life. A jingle any movie goer would be familiar with played with a short ad bidding patrons to purchase snacks in the lobby.

After that, the first trailer began. It was an obvious romance, so Scootaloo took the time to speak to Rumble while her voice would be masked to the other ponies in the theater.

“Hey, Rumble. I just wanted to say that what you said out there... well, it really made me happy.” With that, she leaned in and gave the young stallion a peck on the cheek, bringing a blush to his face.

\------------------------------------------------------

“That was awesome!” Scootaloo cheered as they left the theater. “I'll never look at a plastic spork the same way again.”

“I know, right!” Rumble agreed. “I love when he threw that guy through the window of the airship and it sucked the rest out.”

“Yeah, that would never actually happen, but it still makes for a great action scene,” Scootaloo agreed.

“You would know, egghead,” Rumble teased.

“Hey, don't be jealous that I'm smart and awesome. It's not an easy balance to maintain.”

Rumble chuckled and gave her a cheeky grin. “Brains and beauty.”

Scootaloo giggled, blushing slightly. “Flattery will get you everywhere... except in my pants.”

“Oh, you'll have to work a lot harder than that if you want to sleep with me,” Rumble joked.

“Oh, really?” Scootaloo objected. “If I wanted you, I'd have you. Just keep that in mind, mister.”

Rumble draped an arm over her shoulders, bringing her into a sidelong hug. “Yeah, probably.”

Rumble loosened his grip but left his arm where it was as they continued their slow walk home.

“Oh, look here,” Scootaloo said, pointing toward where a mare was talking to a guard, pointing in their direction. “She must have heard us.

“Hey, Sargent Cobbler,” Scootaloo called in greeting with a wave.

“Hello, Scootaloo,” he called back. “I see you and Rumble finally hooked up. Took you long enough.”

Scootaloo got a measure of guilty pleasure from the look of utter shock from the mare, and even a bit from the disbelief as she assumed Cobbler told the mare about her.

“You probably know every cop in town, by now,” Rumble observed.

“Most of 'em, yeah,” Scootaloo confirmed.

“That's gotta help with any situations that might come up,” Rumble stated.

“Yeah, plus they're briefed about me. After that mess with Private Jumper trying to take me to the orphanage, they decided it was best to preempt any future misunderstandings,” Scootaloo explained.

The two walked in silence for a time, simply enjoying each others company. The night had long since lost the chill of spring, but it was still quite cool and the glow of street lamps bathed everything in flickering candlelight.

It was one of the things Scootaloo loved about this part of the burgeoning town. As Ponyville rapidly moved toward cityhood, more and more lights were being replaced by lifeless electric. Thankfully, this corner of her fillyhood home was dubbed the 'historic' district and was unlikely to to change much anytime soon.

“I had a really nice time, tonight,” Scootaloo said, breaking the silence. “It makes me wish we had done this a long time ago.”

Rumble smiled warmly. “Yeah, but we're here now, and I plan on making the most of it.”

The two stopped in front of a modest house, the very same the mare lived in her whole life.

“So,” Scootaloo began. “In a few days, Diamond Tiara's throwing her annual Summer Sun pool party. You wanna come?”

“To a DT party? Heck yeah!” Rumble accepted, enthusiastically. “I always wanted to see the inside of her house.”

Scootaloo clapped her hands together. “Alright, then. Next Wednesday at three.”

“Wednesday at three,” Rumble echoed. “I guess, goodnight. Maybe we can get lunch tomorrow?”

Scootaloo darted forward, leaned up and brought their lips together for a quick, chaste kiss.

“It's a date.”


	4. Wet and Wild Competition

“Here you go, dearie,” Mrs. Cake said as she handed Scootaloo her food.

“Thanks, Mrs. Cake,” Scootaloo said with a smile.

The young mare took her barley, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, coffee, and generous slice of carrot cake to the table occupied by Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Rumble.

“-So there she was, goin' into a liquor store in fuzzy bunny pajamas to buy seven bottles of rum,” Applebloom told her story with a grin. “We thought she was goin' to be thrown out for sure, but instead, the lady behind the counter bought her a bottle of vodka on top of it all!”

“And she said my friend was a bitch for making me do that,” Scootaloo finished for her. “Peach Brandy's a cool mare. She knows me pretty well.”

Rumble wiped a tear from his eye, trying to calm his laughter. “Oh, wow. You guys definitely have fun over there. I wish I could have seen that. I bet you were adorable.”

Scootaloo glared at him before reaching out her hand and touching him with two fingers. The crackle of electricity and a yelp followed.

“What the hell was that?” Rumble hissed in pain as he rubbed his side.

“I call it my tazer - Totally Awesome ZappER. Remember how I said my wings are too small for my magic?” Scootaloo hinted through a mouthful of sandwich. “Well, it expresses itself in other ways.”

“Cool, how else can you use it?” Rumble asked, seemingly forgetting about the pain. “And do you think you can teach me?”

“Well, I can use it to make myself stronger or faster. I can make myself as strong as Applejack, run as fast as a car, and that tazer thing is strong enough to stun somepony,” Scootaloo explained. “But it's not something I can teach, unless you want to give up flying. I can only do it because my pegasus magic can't be expressed through my wings so it filters into the rest of my body.”

“So, like an earth pony with pegasus magic?” Rumble said.

Sweetie giggled. “That's exactly how Twilight described it.”

“So, you're stronger, faster, smarter, are nearly immortal, can stun ponies with a touch,” Rumble gave Scootaloo a perplexed look, “and you want to cure it?”

Scootaloo frowned and replied, “The novelty wears off pretty quickly after you realize how limited you are when you look like a middle schooler.”

“And when you get a pervy stalker,” Applebloom added.

“That, too.”

“What?! Who's stalking you?” Rumble asked, obviously a little angry hearing that.

“Just some ass hole,” Scootaloo said, rolling her eyes. “He hasn't done anything more than pester me for a date.”

“So, how's he a pervert, then?” Rumble asked.

“Because I actually agreed once, but when he asked me to wear a Neighponese sailor girl outfit, I backed out.”

“Wow... On a first date?” Rumble said under his breath. “That's creepy.”

“Yeah, but he hasn't done anything else,” Scootaloo assured. “And if he does, I'll kick his ass. That, and the guard already knows he's been acting weird. Since he doesn't come to my home, job, or the campus, though, it's not enough for a restraining order.”

“Can we talk about something positive, please?” Sweetie asked, obviously not enjoying the grim topic. “Oh, the party! What are you wearing, Scoots?”

Scootaloo froze, forkful of cake still in her mouth.

Her expression was all Sweetie needed for a large grin to spread across her face. “Hurry up and eat! We're going to see Rarity.”

\------------------------------------------------------

“Come in, come in, darling,” Rarity greeted Scootaloo as Sweetie escorted her into the Carousel Boutique. “It's been too long since you've graced my little shop.”

Scootaloo accepted a friendly hug from the older mare. “Yeah, I can't really afford custom clothes very much.”

Rarity giggled. “Yes, and as much as I would love to make clothes for free, I have my own bills. So, to what do I owe this visit?”

“She forgot her swimsuit, and she needs one for Diamond's pool party,” Sweetie answered for Scootaloo.

“Oh? Let's see what we can do,” Rarity said. “I should get some measurements, first. Follow me, please.”

Scootaloo and Sweetie followed her through the door to the mirrored dressing room.

“Strip,” Rarity ordered as she closed and locked the door.

“You're not going to take me out to dinner first?” Scootaloo joked as she complied.

Rarity rolled her eyes and teased back, “You're not my type... and why do you not have a bra?”

“For what?”

“Stallions like to take them off,” Rarity offered with a grin and a wink.

“This sounds familiar,” Sweetie observed.

Rarity's tape measure went to work as she began with a couple questions. “So, what kind of swimsuit are you looking for? Two piece or one? Something modest, comfortable, unique... sexy?”

Scootaloo thought for a moment. “Um... I like one pieces, maybe something a bit sexy, but not slutty.”

Rarity hummed in thought. “I think I have a few ideas. Are you okay showing a bit of belly?”

“Yeah. I can do that.”

Rarity stepped back, studying Scootaloo's body for a moment, making the young mare a little self conscious.

“Yes, I have a lovely idea. Get dressed, please, and meet me in the back,” Rarity instructed as she left the room.

\------------------------------------------------------

“Holy hay,” Rumble said in awe as he looked around the foyer. “This is not how I imagined the place. I expected it to be more... gaudy.”

“Yes, well, I have far better taste than daddy,” came a familiar – and still very snooty – voice. “The best thing he did for this place was leave it to me.”

“Diamond, what's up,” Scootaloo greeted.

“Wait, your dad left it to you... did he...” Rumble started, shocked by what she was saying.

Instead of the mournful response he expected, she laughed. “No, he's in prison. The idiot was embezzling money from the company and got caught.”

“Oh... Is it bad that I'm not surprised?”

Applebloom strode past them, and pulled Diamond into a quick kiss. “Did’ja miss me?”

Scootaloo grinned at Rumble's shock. “Surprised now?”

“Yeah,” Rumble accepted absently. “When?”

“They’ve been a thing for a couple years, now. Anyway, let's go get changed,” Scootaloo offered, snapping Rumble out of his stupor.

“R-right.”

Scootaloo led Rumble out the back door to the pool house. They parted ways into their own dressing rooms to change.

Rumble was finished and waiting for Scootaloo when she called, “Alright, you ready?”

Rumble turned around just in time to see his fillyfriend step out of the dressing room and his jaw dropped.

Her swimsuit was the same shade as her mane and tail, comprised of a solid bottom with two thick ribbons attached to it that wrapped around her front and met at her back.

“So, how do I look?” she asked.

Rumble tried to speak, but could only utter an unintelligible grunt.

“That good, huh?” Scootaloo giggled.

“Yeah,” Rumble finally said.

As they made for the pool, Sweetie Belle came out of the house wearing a two piece lime green bikini, carrying a tray of glasses. “Who wants mojitos?!”

“Right here,” Scootaloo called.

“I knew you'd want one,” Sweetie said with a chuckle. “You know, they have meetings for ponies like you.”

“Yeah, it's called 'happy hour',” Scootaloo replied as she took one of the beverages.

\------------------------------------------------------

Scootaloo relaxed, floating on her back in the pool and enjoying the cool water. Applebloom and Diamond had already retreated to DT's room, Sweetie sat on the steps in the shallow end, and Rumble chatted with Button Mash, the only other guy at the party. 

She remembered the two used to be friends before Rumble moved away, and was happy the two could reconnect.

Scootaloo was actually surprised he was the only other pony to show up. She had thought Twist and Pip were going to show up, but apparently they decided they wanted to hang out together, alone for the night.

It didn't really bother her, though. She had lunch with Pip the the day before and was able to catch up with her old friend and she was going shopping with Twist that weekend. Button, though, she was never particularly close to him.

Speaking of the colts, why are they suddenly so quiet?

Her unspoken question was answered as she was suddenly flung to the side by a sudden wave. After reorienting herself and finding the surface, she broke through to take a deep breath.

She looked around to find Rumble laughing at her. Grinning and focusing magic into her arms, Scootaloo lunged at him. She grabbed his head and pushed him underwater.

He quickly resurfaced to Scootaloo laughing at him. He shook his mane out of his face and joined in the laughter.

“You weren't kidding about the strength,” he said.

Scootaloo swam to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Yeah, I'm pretty much a superhero.”

Rumble's hands found her waist as they came together in a kiss. It only lasted a couple seconds before Scootaloo pulled away.

“You get bored of guy talk?” She asked.

“Nah, he wanted to... ‘talk’ to Sweetie.” Rumble nodded toward the other end of the pool.

Scootaloo looked to see Button and Sweetie Belle making out. She looked back at Rumble with a challenging grin. Rumble knew that look; she was in the mood for competition. Scootaloo pressed her face against his and plunged her tongue into his.

Their tongues twisted and danced around one another. Scootaloo was direct and domineering, but not forceful. Rumble on the other hand rolled with it. He reacted and countered her movements, yet wasn't submissive.

They were really getting into it when something splashed beside them. They looked over to see a bit of lime green cloth floating not far from them. They looked back toward Sweetie and Button to see her grinning at them, topless, before Button leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

Scootaloo looked back at Rumble. He was staring at Sweetie's tits with his jaw hanging open. She bit her lip, debating with herself for all of two seconds before reaching behind her back and untying the strings. As the cloth fell, Rumble's attention was immediately brought to her.

There wasn't much there, Rumble had to admit. They were just barely a swell, her nipples a darker orange, almost brown. Regardless of the fact that they were far from what he would normally like, they were even more beautiful than the perfect tits being played with on the other side of the pool.

Before Scootaloo could prompt him to act, Rumble latched onto her breast like a starving newborn. 

Scootaloo gasped. She had never had her nipples played with. She had heard her friends talk about how good it felt to have their nipples sucked, but she thought it was more of an emotional pleasure, not physical.

“Hmm, hmm,” came the sound of Sweetie Belle moaning.

Scootaloo and Rumble looked at Sweetie and Button again. Rumble was still squeezing Sweetie's chest, but Sweetie was bouncing up and down, moaning lustfully.

“Cheater!” Scootaloo shouted.

Sweetie gave them a triumphant smirk. “All's fair in, hmm, love and war.”

“Not all of us are sluts,” Scootaloo countered. “Can you at least take it inside?”

Sweetie Belle stuck her tongue out at them before her horn flashed, taking herself and Button elsewhere.

Scootaloo turned back to Rumble to find the stallion still ogling her chest.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You actually like them?”

Rumble tore his eyes away to meet her own. “I... I do. I always thought I liked them big, but... I guess it’s because... they’re yours? Is that a weird thing to say?”

“Yes.” Scootaloo smiled as she leaned down and kissed him again. She sank back down, brushing against something stiff.

“Oh... I guess you liked that a bit more than I thought.”

Rumble winced, blushing as he glanced away. “S-sorry. I can't help it!”

Scootaloo blushed as well. “Um... I'm not ready to... go all the way, yet, but... if you want... I can still... take care of that, for you.”

“Take care of it?” Rumbled parroted. “You mean... you'd...”

Scootaloo's blush deepened. “Sit on the edge.”

Rumble did as he was told, backing up nervously until his back touched the side and lifting himself out of the water.

Scootaloo swam after but only pulled herself partway out. She swallowed nervously as she grabbed the hem of his trunks and pulled them down.

It wasn't the first penis she had seen, but it was the first time she was so close one. It was... weird looking. She didn't know if it was supposed to be beautiful or attractive, but it was just weird. It was smooth and veiny and kinda looked like a small arm without a hand.

It’s a little bigger than I thought. I wonder if it’ll hurt, she thought to herself. If we ever get that far...

Scootaloo shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. She was going to help Rumble out, not debate with herself over how strange the thing looks.

“Y-you don't have to do this if you don't want to,” Rumble said.

Scootaloo smiled up at him, said, “I know,” and licked his shaft from base to tip.

The taste was, simply put, salty. It wasn't bad, though, so she licked again along the side. Again and again, she licked Rumble, coating him in her saliva.

She tasted it for a bit before she opened her maw wide and closed her lips around his flared tip. With some difficulty, she pressed forward, taking more of him into her mouth.

Lower and lower she swallowed him, until his length touched the back of her throat. She gagged and pulled back, pressing her tongue against him as she did.

The salty taste of Rumble's precum wasn't bad, and the feeling of his cock in her mouth was actually rather pleasant. His twitching hips and groaning, coupled with the previous making out and fondling, and she found herself getting quite aroused herself.

Rumble leaned back, eyes rolling back as he was lost in the pleasure. He couldn't believe what was happening. From the first time he laid eyes on her, tearing through Ponyville on her scooter, he had been in love with Scootaloo, and now here she was, pleasuring him.

“Oh, shit!” Rumble moaned. “I-I'm about to cum.”

Scootaloo gave him a sultry look and picked up the pace. She wasn't a mare that did things halfway. If she was going to do this, she was going to go all out.

She pulled herself up to give herself more leverage and poured herself into it. She focused on his shaft, moving her tongue around it as she pushed him the last little bit,

“I'm cumming!” Rumble warned, but Scootaloo ignored it. Instead, she took as much of him as she could as he exploded into her mouth.

Rumble's seed was thick, viscous, and not exactly pleasant tasting, but she endured as much as she can. Unfortunately, it was too much and she pulled away coughing it up.

“Are you okay?!” Rumble scrambled back into the pool and grabbed her so she wouldn't go under.

“Spit it out,” he said as he rubbed her back.

“I... I'm alright,” Scootaloo assured. “Some of it just went up my nose.”

“That sounds... pleasant,” Rumble said, sarcastically.

“So... how was it?” Scootaloo asked, hopefully.

Rumble smiled at her, wiping a glop of semen from her cheek. “That was incredible. Have you ever...”

Scootaloo shook her head. “No, that was my first time even touching one.”

“Really? Well, that was great,” Rumble complimented. “If you want... I could, you know... return the favor.”

Scootaloo's blush returned full force. “I-I'm not ready for sex, just yet.”

Rumble chuckled. “I'm not talking about that. I'm saying I can...um, eat you out.”

“Oh... Oh!” Scootaloo realized. “I, um, guess... if you want to.”

Rumble lifted Scootaloo out of the water and sat her on the edge that he had occupied just moments before. His hands felt up her thighs, brushing his fingers through her wet fur before hooking them around her bathing suit.

Scootaloo lifted her hips up enough for Rumble the slowly peel off the garment, baring herself to him in her entirety.

With his hands on her knees, Rumble gently spread her legs. After so many years fantasizing about this very treasure it was right in front of him, waiting to be tasted.

And so, Rumble did just that. He leaned in and traced his tongue around her slit, bringing a gasp from his love. He circled her sex, moving closer with every pass until he parted her folds.

Scootaloo bucked her hips, involuntarily, as a jolt shot through her body.

“Hn!” she moaned, struggling to keep her twitching to a minimum.

Rumble's lips gently tugging on her labia as he pulled back.

He gave her a cocky smirk. “How is it?”

“Shut up and lick!” Scootaloo almost yelled.

As tempted as he was to tease her, his survival instinct told him it was best to do as he was told.

He dove back in, licking and sucking on her pussy and clit.

“Mmm~ Oh, shit~” Scootaloo breathed, one hand subconsciously cupping her breast.

Rumble released her knee with his right hand and his middle finger into the game. He swirled the digit around her opening as his tongue wagged across Scootaloo’s nub.

Slowly, but steadily, his finger sank into her body. He couldn’t help but marvel at how tight she felt, even on his finger.

When his knuckle went in, her breath caught and her hands shot to his head. She took two fistfulls of mane and trembled slightly.

Rumble winced slightly at the pain of having his hair nearly ripped out, but suppressed the pain. Instead, he focussed on pleasuring Scootaloo, licking her as he slowly started to slide his finger out.

“Oh, yes~ Right there~,” Scootaloo moaned.

Rumble’s finger picked up a little speed. The lewd sounds coming from her cunt both embarrassed and excited her further.

Her mind started to cloud over, no longer caring about anything else.

She didn’t care about being heard by anyone passing by.

She didn’t care about Applebloom and Diamond Tiara watching from the balcony of her bedroom.

All she cared about was the pure pleasure her stallion was giving her.

Rumble could feel Scootaloo starting to tense up and picked up the pace.

“Oh~ Oh shit~ Oh shit, yes~ Hn~!” Scootaloo’s lags clamped down onto Rumble’s head like a vice.

“Ah~ fuck, Rumble!” Scootaloo’s back arched as an orgasm washed over her.

Rumble felt like his head was being crushed and his mane torn out, but it was all worth it to hear her cry his name.

Scootaloo quivered as she slowly came down from the pleasure, sticky and gasping for air. She laid there, letting her arms and legs go limp. She was so out of it, she barely heard Rumble lift himself out of the pool and lay beside her.

“So... I take it you enjoyed that?” Rumble asked, sarcastically.

“Best... orgasm... ever...” Scootaloo said between huffs.

It took a bit of effort, but Scootaloo forced herself to roll over to face her lover. She took his hand in hers, running his fingers through her own.

“That was pretty awesome,” Rumble agreed.

“Yeah, Ah ain’t never heard her scream like that.”

Scootaloo screeched, leaping to her hooves and tried to cover herself with her hands.

“Applebloom! What the hell?!” she screamed.

“Are you really covering up?” Diamond said from her place beside Applebloom, both wearing bath robes just outside the back door. “It’s not like we haven’t seen you naked before.”

Applebloom grinned maliciously and said, “Well, in her defence, she didn’t just have a finger shoved up her pussy that time...”

“She did that one time in tenth grade.”

“But that was her own.”

“Oh, my goddess!” Scootaloo shouted as she scooped up her swimsuit. “Can you please stop?!” They snickered a little at Scootaloo’s embarrassment.

She quickly donned her aquatic garb as Diamond snuck up behind and grabbed her in a hug.

Diamond lifted the smaller mare, swinging her around. “We’re just so glad you finally found someone else to finger you!”


	5. Love is Blind

No matter how old she got, or how much she changed, there was one thing that would always be the same about Scootaloo; her love of speed.

A lot of ponies seemed to think her love of speed came from Rainbow Dash, but the truth was, her love of Rainbow Dash came from speed. She was born loving speed, and Rainbow Dash personified it.

The one thing that has changed, though, was her aspirations of flying.

It wasn’t that she couldn’t fly and just made due. No, there are ways for her to fly. An engineer in Fillydelphia had made special wing braces for ponies with small wings. She even had a pair, but after flying nearly as fast as her hero, she realized something.

Flying fast in the air wasn’t as thrilling as soaring on the ground.

In the air, there are few obstacles. There is nothing that comes out at you, forcing you to dodge, duck, dip, or dive. The thrill of almost splattering on the road was far more to her liking.

It was for that, that she zipped through town on her scooter. It wasn’t her old, wooden scooter she had as a filly. That was at home on a shelf in her room. This was a custom built, adamantine speed machine. Built to survive even if she didn’t.

Ponies flinched and jumped out of the way as she tore down the road toward her place. She laughed, though. She wasn’t even close to hitting them.

A mare, talking on a crystal mirror, though, decided that was a good time to wander out into the road.

Scootaloo, with reflexes honed over decades of high speed scootering, slammed her hoof down onto the ground, launching her into the air.

She twisted around, scooter held close, and giving the oblivious mare the finger.

She landed with the grace of a ballerina on her scooter. However, her momentum had her on a direct course for Big Mac and his apple cart, too fast to stop.

Rumble was gliding down the road, heading to meet with Scootaloo just in time to see her slam into the cart and go flying.

Rumble dove after her, but she was too far and too fast. He could only watch as she landed on a post of the fence surrounding her house.

“Scootaloo!” he called in vain as she was impaled on the wooden post.

He feel to the dirt, landing on his hands and knees. 

He stared in wide eyed shock and disbelief as the love of his life slowly slid down the whitewashed pike, slick with her blood.

“Gosh dern it, Scootaloo! You’re payin’ for this wheel!”

The voice didn’t even register. All he could see is his love’s body.

“Rumble? Oh, shit, Rumble!”

His body was lifted from the ground and shook, but his gaze couldn’t leave Scootaloo’s remains.

“Damn it, Rumble! Snap out’a it!”

A sharp pain on his cheek broke his stupor as he found himself staring into the amber eyes of Applebloom.

“A-Applebloom, sh-sh-she-”

“Stop!” Applebloom grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. “Look at me. Scootaloo’s alright. Remember what we told you ‘bout her. She can’t die, but she can hurt. Head inside and I’ll take care of her. Go straight there and don’t look back.”

Rumble ran off toward the house, stumbling on the way. Once he was inside, Applebloom set to work.

She rolled up her sleeves as Big Mac, who had seen the entire thing, was already ready with another pair of work gloves.

“I’mma throw up after this,” the quiet giant said passively.

“Eeyup,” Applebloom agreed.

Applebloom Grabbed Scootaloo’s shoulders, while Big Mac grabber her waist and they both lifted.

Scootaloo slid off with a squelch, blood and intestine pouring out.

The two Apples nearly dropped Scootaloo before they both lost their lunches.

“Holly cow, that’s nasty,” Applebloom managed.

“E-eeyup. Tell me that stuff just disappears when she does her thing, right?”

Applebloom straightened herself out. “Yeah, but it takes a bit.”

They stood there, looking the other way until...

“Ow... damn it, that hurt!” Scootaloo groaned as she sat up.

Applebloom turned around to see the blood and gore had gone and Scootaloo was sitting up.

So Applebloom kicked her in the face.

“Ah! What the fuck, Bloom?!” Scootaloo yelled as she clutched her now bleeding nose.

“Why can’t ya watch what you’re doin’, ya dang moron?!”

Scootaloo looked back at the busted fence and said, “It’s my fence, this time, jeeze.”

“Ah ain’t talkin’ ‘bout that,” Applebloom deadpanned. “Ah’m talkin’ ‘bout the fact that Rumble just watched the mare he loves get skewered like a pig at a griffin party.”

Scootaloo’s face fell. “Oh... Oh, shit. Did he... he didn’t take it well, did he?”

“Go and see for yourself.” Applebloom gestured toward the path to the farmhouse.

Scootaloo looked forlornly at her front door, still hanging wide open.

Her hooves felt like lead as she took her first steps toward house and the likely scared stallion she loved therein.

She walked into the living room to find him on the couch, staring into the unseen distance.

“R-Rumble?” Scootaloo said, nervously.

His eyes shot to hers, widening as if he saw a ghost.

“Scootaloo?” he said, almost unbelievingly. “A-are you okay?”

Scootaloo couldn’t hold his gaze. The wet streaks under his eyes were too much for her. Instead, she stared at the floor in shame.

“I’m sorry you had to see-oof!”

She was cut off by a lung crushing hug from Rumble.

“You told me, but... I... Goddess, that was...” he rambled.

“I know, Rumble. I’m so sorry,” Scootaloo said, returning the hug when he loosened up a little. “It’s just when you’re... like me, it’s easy to become reckless. I’ve messed up enough ponies like that that I should know not to, but... well, I guess in some ways, I am the filly I look like.”

Rumble looked down at Scootaloo and leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

“Just try not to do it again,” Rumble said with a warm smile.

“I’ll try,” Scootaloo replied.

The sat like that for a while, until Rumble managed to calm down.

“How about I change out of this shirt and into one without a big hole in the stomach, then I can make it up to you.”

Scootaloo headed toward her bedroom, followed closely by Rumble.

“Oh, I got an invitation to Diamond’s ‘End of Summer Co-ed Sleepover’ next week,” Scootaloo announced. “I’m not going, but you can if you want.”

Rumble furrowed his brow in thought, “Button told me about that. Is it really basically just an orgy?”

Scootaloo giggled as she opened her dresser drawer, “That’s what I’ve been told.”

“And you expect me to go without you?”

Scootaloo sighed, stopping her search for a clean shirt. “They don’t want me there. I know they invite me every year, but they’re my friends. They aren’t going to want me to feel left out, but I’m not going to ruin their fun.”

Rumble’s eyes narrowed. “How would you ruin their fun?” He knew the answer, but he needed to hear it.

“Because no pony wants a twelve year old at an orgy, obviously.”

Rumble grabbed Scootaloo’s shoulder, stopping her search. “Scootaloo, you aren’t twelve.”

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. “I know, I mean how I look.”

“Scoots...” Rumble said, his voice full of concern.

Scootaloo sighed, her shoulders slumping. “I... I know you all see me as a mare, but... I don’t. Every time I look in a mirror, go out in public, or heck, even just standing here with you. I’m reminded that to most of the world, I’m just some filly. I can’t go anywhere without being hassled. 

“Like when me and the girls went to Las Pegasus. We got thrown out of five casinos before I said fuck it, and hopped a train back. I tried to tell Sweets and Bloom to stay and have fun, but they insisted they couldn’t have fun without me.”

Scootaloo shuffled over to rumble and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him as tears began to build in her eyes.

“I’m always dragging my friends down, keeping anypony from having any fun. And when I get kicked out because how I look, they always follow after me. I’m tired of keeping them from having fun. That’s why I never go to their party. It’s the one thing they don’t refuse to do just because I’m not there.”

Rumble looked down at her with a confused look. “But, you won’t get kicked out when everypony there knows who you are.”

“No, but I know I’m not attractive to any of them,” Scootaloo said. “I still look like I’m twelve and none of them are attracted to twelve year olds.”

Rumble gave a low, sad laugh. “You still don’t understand love very well, do you?”

Scootaloo looked up at him, brow furrowed in confusion.

Instead of speaking, his explanation began by lifting Scootaloo off the ground with a startled yelp. She couldn’t vocalize for long, though, as her mouth was quickly covered by his. She was instantly lost, moving her arms to his shoulders and pressing into the kiss.

He turned and carried her to the bed, laying her down, careful not to put his weight on her as he lay on top of her. Not wanting to break the kiss, Rumble just tore open her already ruined shirt.

He broke the kiss and smiled down at her dumbfounded expression. “I am in no way,” he lightly kissed her neck, “attracted to twelve year olds.” Another kiss found her shoulder. “But I am,” a kiss on the top of the breastbone, “attracted to you.”

Scootaloo sucked in a sharp breath as his lips engulfed her nipple. He didn’t linger long, though, and continued on his journey southward.

“I’m going to show you,” He kissed her belly as he grabbed the waistband of her shorts, “in the best way I can think of.”

He looked Scootaloo in the eye, slowly pulling her shorts down, watching for any signs of protest. Instead, she bit her lip and raised her hips. His line of kisses followed the hem as they came off.

He pulled away with the last garment and pulled his own shirt off. He paused to admire Scootaloo’s small figure. He had to admit, if it were any other mare, he’d not care. Her breasts and hips were just barely there, stuck in a perpetual state of puberty, yet there was something there that logic could never explain.

“Wh-what are you staring at?” Scootaloo asked, blushing as she moved to cover herself up with her hands.

“You’re beautiful,” Rumble said, in awe as he leaned back over her, hands on either side of her head.

Scootaloo scoffed, “Yeah ri-”

Her self deprecation was cut off with another heated, passionate kiss. Scootaloo instinctively put her hands on his shoulders as he fumbled with his pants with one hand while the other steadied himself over her. Eventually, he kicked them off.

Scootaloo shuddered as she felt his stallionhood brush her thigh. It was still semi flaccid, but hardening quickly. 

She wanted it. All thoughts about not being good enough were quickly silenced. Eleven years of pent up, pubescent hormone driven sexual repression begged for release and she no longer had the willpower to deny it.

Rumble grabbed Scootaloo around the waist as she wrapped her legs around him and he sat up, pulling her with him to the edge of the bed. He sat down with her in his lap, letting her take control. 

She dominated his mouth and ground her quickly moistening pussy against his now rock hard erection. One hand reached down to start stroking him.

This is it, Scootaloo thought as she pulled away to look down into Rumble’s eyes. I’m about to give Rumble my virginity.

She lifted herself up and positioned the tip of Rumble’s penis at her entrance. Slowly, she started lowering herself. It took a few tries, but eventually, his head spread her lips. She sank slowly, trying not to go too fast

She clenched her teeth as he speared her insides, not from pain, but an odd mix of pleasure and discomfort. It sent her head swimming when Rumble grabbed her hips and helped pull her down until his tip kissed her cervix, about an inch from taking it all.

“Oh... shit,” Scootaloo moaned.

“Y-yeah,” Rumble agreed.

“G-gimme a sec,” Scootaloo requested, trying to get her heart to stop trying to burst through her ribs.

Rumble looked at her with a dazed expression. “I love you, Scoots.”

Scootaloo slowly lifted her hips, eyes closed as she got a feel for the shaft buried inside her. She could feel her insides closing around the retreating member until only a couple inches remained, maybe less.

She lowered herself again, not quite as slow as before, before lifting up and sliding back down again. She settled into a slow, steady rhythm, focusing on the feeling of the cock stroking her core.

Rumble’s hands found their way to her rear, grabbing her ass and helping her move. He rocked his hips, keeping in time with the pace that Scootaloo set.

Scootaloo’s breath quickened along as she began picking up speed.

“Oh, shit,” she moaned and leaned in closer, pressing her chest against his. 

Rumble moved one of his hands to her back, holding her in place as he started thrusting into her.

“My turn,” he said as he turned and laid Scootaloo down on the bed.

“Y-yeah... Oh, fuck,” she breathed as he reentered her.

Rumble Leaned on one elbow as the other massaged her chest.

Scootaloo wrapped her legs around him as he gently stirred her insides. Her breaths were coming quicker, and she felt a tingling spread throughout her body.

“I don’t think, hm, I’m gonna last,” She said. “Fuck me. Make me cum.”

“As you wish.”

Rumble grabbed her by the waist and got to his knees, lifting her lower half and started pounding into her.

“Oh, fuck!” Scootaloo cried. “Fuck, yes... I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop!”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Rumble replied. “Fuck, I’m close, too.”

Scootaloo took two fist fulls of her sheets and let out a string of moans and curses, “Oh, fucking shit, yeah! Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck!”

Rumble leaned down, wrapping his arms around Scootaloo and held her tight as he jerked and grunted, spraying his seed inside.

“Holy shit,” Scootaloo let out as she slowly came down from her orgasm. “That... was awesome.”

“Yeah,” Rumble agreed and rolled off of her.

They laid next to each other, catching their breath for a minute until Scootaloo asked, “That wasn’t your first time, was it?”

Rumble shook his head, “No, I had a girlfriend a couple years ago. She turned into a bitch, though.”

Scootaloo laughed. “I’m glad she did.”

Rumble laughed, as well. “Me too.”

“So...” Scootaloo started, sounding a bit nervous. “About that party...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of the actual story. There is a bonus chapter in the works, but there's no real story, just a big orgy. I hoped everyone enjoyed reading this.


End file.
